


A Helping Hand

by wes_the_writer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fix-It, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, robyn is best wingwoman and sister let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wes_the_writer/pseuds/wes_the_writer
Summary: Set in a V7 fix-it situation where they capture the bad guys, safely evacuate all of Mantle, and are fine.Clover has a bit of realization on the way home, but doesn't know how to act on them. Luckily, he has a helping hand that can do just that.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fic of what I'd imagine a possible scene would happen in a fix-it universe where EVERYTHING IS FINE and they're just on their way back from protecting people and evacuating them to Atlas. There was no fight in the tundra because the Ace Ops are sitting in the prisoner transport to keep an eye on Tyrian rather than Clover, Qrow, and Robyn. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

With the Mantle evacuation taken care of at long last, it gave a chance for the exhausted huntsmen and huntresses to rest up or tend to their wounds. They were all packed into one airship with the younger members of the group huddled together at the front, looks of utter exhaustion painted on their faces.

Clover, Qrow, and the Happy Huntresses seated themselves at the back of the ship, equally as exhausted. The trip back to Atlas would take longer than usual due to the rough winds that had picked up just before lift-off.

Clover reached up to massage his sore shoulder and hissed out a pained breath. He took a rough hit from a Goliath's tusk earlier while low on aura--luckily that only resulted in some inevitable bruising but avoided dislocation. His luck could only help so much, so he'd take a little soreness and bruising over a serious injury any day.

The man glanced over at Qrow, who had sidled up next to him and clutched at his bandaged arm. The fight with Tyrian took a toll on him, but Clover thanked the Brothers that it was a cut from the Faunus' blade and not his poisonous stinger. Clover vividly remembered when his heart came to a shuddering stop the moment he saw the strike land on Qrow's arm. His aura shattered earlier in the fight and left him vulnerable to the flurry of wild attacks from the maniac. It was thanks to Robyn's assistance that they managed to overpower him, but it had all been too close for comfort.

Clover was a man who didn't fear much. With good fortune practically curled around his finger, he had faced death and lived to tell the tale. But in that split second of seeing the blade approach Qrow, time had stopped for Clover. The blood froze in his veins, and darkness had crept into the corners of his vision.

Just the idea of Qrow getting fatally injured or dying had nearly sent Clover into hysterics.

He still felt remnants of the sheer anger that rippled throughout his entire body. The need to protect and stand by Qrow's side to assist practically drowned his mind.

And that very moment solidified one thing for Clover: he was hopelessly in love with Qrow Branwen. If the longing gazes, countless sleepless nights thinking of those gorgeous ruddy red eyes, or the obvious attempts of flirting weren't obvious enough, then it certainly only added to his conclusion. 

But what comes next, Clover had no clue. He had a fling or two during his time as a cadet, but never anything serious.

...Did he want to be serious with Qrow? 

Clover snapped out of his musings when Qrow grumbled and shifted in place to get comfortable, but the hard steel floors of the ship made it impossible. He watched as the man tilted his head back and heaved a heavy sigh. Tired red eyes threatened to close shut before they fluttered open and glanced at him.

"Don't think I can feel my legs anymore. How're you holding up?"

Clover snorted. "I've been better. A soft bed would be really nice, though."

"You're telling me," Qrow groaned. "Forget food--I need a hot shower and then my bed. I'm not moving for the next _week_."

"Mm, that sounds like heaven right now."

Clover absolutely did not imagine himself curled in his warm bed with the other man. He definitely did not imagine waking up to Qrow's sleeping face, completely relaxed and free of all worries.

Clover's eye twitched when he heard a familiar voice scoff at him as if he had voiced his thoughts.

...He hadn't, right?

"Planning bedtime already? Looks like you're getting old, Clover." Robyn smirked as she propped her chin on her hand. May snickered next to her while Joanna smirked knowingly.

"Hey, when you get to my age you'll know how important sleep is," Qrow mumbled, a yawn escaping his mouth which further proved his point.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on and cuddle with Lucky here to your heart's content," Robyn rolled her eyes as she gave a dismissive wave. "Just keep your pillow talk away from me."

…

…..

Qrow and Clover both startled once they processed her words, varied shades of red painted on their cheeks. 

"Whoa, hold on, what are you talking about--"

"Robyn, what are you trying to say--"

The commotion brought all eyes on board to them within seconds. Ruby poked her head from behind Penny's shoulder, peak curiosity in those bright silver eyes.

Robyn's expression told no lies. She regarded the two flustered men with a lazy smirk.

"What, like you two aren't a thing? Could've fooled me."

Clover sputtered as Qrow helpfully squawked in shock. "Where did you come to _that_ conclusion?!"

Well, _he_ had, actually. But there was no way he thought of acting on it. 

...At least not now. And _especially_ not in front of everyone like this.

Robyn furrowed her brows and looked at Clover like a disappointed parent. 

"Seriously?"

"Yes, 'seriously'. Keep your assumptions to yourself next time."

She scowled at him. "Oh yeah? How about I prove my _assumption_ true right now?"

"Robyn. That's enough."

"I don't take orders from you, _Captain Ebi_. And back off, will you? I'm only pointing out the obvious."

"No, you're just being ridiculous."

"That's real rich coming from a guy so deep in denial." 

"I am _not_ in denial."

"Oh yeah? Prove it." She stuck her hand out toward him. He looked down at it while he felt all eyes pinned onto him. He glared up at her stubborn frown.

"No."

"So you admit you're in denial."

"Ugh, would you two just knock it off already?! How can anyone get some rest like this?!" Yang reared her fiery red gaze at the two of them. Blake's ears flopped tiredly against her head as she tugged on Yang's arm to hold her back.

Clover opened his mouth to respond, but Qrow beat him to it. "She's right, you two need to knock it off. Clover, just do it and get it over with."

"And why do _I_ have to do what she says?"

"Because we both know just how stubborn she is. Do you really want to keep this up all the way to Atlas?"

Clover pressed his lips into a thin line, not the least bit happy with the situation. But Qrow was right, as usual. 

He heaved a heavy sigh and redirected his attention on Robyn, who wore a triumphant gleam in her eyes that he readily ignored. He reached out and took her hand. Everyone watched as Clover's teal green aura glowed in sync with Robyn's and a pale yellow shimmered where they were joined. Clover heard Ruby's gasp of awe and Nora's enthusiastic shout of surprise as Robyn activated her semblance.

"...Okay, get on with it." 

"Hmm, alright. I'll keep it simple and do only one question," Clover didn't like that look in her eyes one bit, but it was too late to back out now.

"Do you like Qrow? And _yes_ , in the romantic sense, before you try to cover with some half-assed excuse."

...

Oh Brothers. He had a choice to make, neither of which he liked. He could lie, and then get called out right in front of everyone, including Qrow. 

Or he could tell the truth, face the embarrassment of a terribly premature confession. 

Clover's luck was _really_ running low today.

He glanced over at Qrow, who surprisingly kept his expression schooled into a neutral look despite the fact that his body was tensed like a tight spring. Was he expecting a certain answer already?

Clover turned away, that familiar tightness in his chest. He might as well go for it, even with the unwanted audience.

He took a deep breath and sighed as his cheeks burned. "Yes." 

Several gasps and sharp inhales sounded all around him, Qrow's in particular being the loudest.

Silence fell over them when the pale yellow flickered and then morphed into a bright shade of green.

Out of everyone's voices, the one he didn't expect to hear spoke up. 

"... _Oh_." Qrow's voice was just barely above a whisper yet packed with so much emotion. Clover's eyes met Qrow's surprised ones. They stopped to look at each other for a few moments as the world around them disappeared for a while. 

Those moments stretched into minutes before Robyn cleared her throat. Both men snapped out their trance and blinked owlishly at one another.

"Well, thanks for proving me right. Now… go take care of it. My job here is done." She lets go of his hand and the color instantly disperses, Clover too occupied staring at Qrow to notice.

The others all glanced at each other with knowing looks and eased back into their relaxed positions. Ruby couldn't hide her happy giggles and Penny beamed down at her, not exactly understanding what just happened but happy all the same.

Qrow's gaze flicked between Clover's eyes and lips, which gave the other man a rush of hope and relief. He didn't know how Qrow would react to the rushed confession, but this was easily the best outcome he could've imagined.

Qrow bit his lip and Clover wanted to do nothing more than to kiss them. The man spoke in a hushed tone, careful not to let the crowded space take away this private moment. "...So, it's true?"

Clover nodded slowly. "After that fight with Tyrian, it made me realize how important you are to me."

"I, uh, thought the same thing, actually."

Clover's heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

"Yeah. We've been fighting together for a while now, and we're so in sync. It feels like we've been at this for years," Qrow huffed out a shaky breath. "But when you got the brunt of that Goliath's attack... I almost lost control. The one thought in my mind was that I didn't want to lose you."

Qrow leaned in closer, his forehead lightly bumping against Clover's. The sudden warmth that seeped into Clover's chest was a feeling he'd never forget.

"...Then I take it you that like me too?"

He felt stupid for asking, and Qrow only laughed softly in response.

"Hmm, that depends. You feeling lucky today?" 

Clover grinned.

"With you? Always."

The man laughed again, music to Clover's ears. They both leaned in for a brief kiss, sweet and full of promises for the future-- _their_ future. They looked up when Ruby squealed with glee as she eagerly shook Penny by the shoulders.

Qrow rolled his eyes fondly at them and Clover chuckled, feeling more complete than he ever had in his entire life. He glanced over at Robyn, who had an uncharacteristically soft smile on her lips. She was happy for him, even if she did meddle where she wasn't needed.

But Clover appreciated the helping hand.


End file.
